Looking for your soul
by Morrigan23
Summary: Tryndamere dies trying to protect his wife. Ashe is now in a quest looking to bring back Tryndamere's soul.


"Mighty Queen Ashe"!. Thank you, thank you, my lovely people

(The citizens below scream with glee) WE LOVE YOU QUEEN ASHE!

(Citizens also scream) LONG LIVE TO KING TRYNDAMERE! (Tryndamere gives a half-smile to the people below.) (and the girls fall down in love)(Ashe ignores them and keep walking, saluting her people) (Tryndamere, on the other hand, gives a courtly bow, and returns to the sanctuary of his chambers.)(knowing full well that there was much work to be done in the kingdom.) (Ashe frowned and go throw the people to the stables. She was needed for some quiet and lonely of the woods. Touch her bow and smile, then climbed the horse. Riding into the dark forest)

(After about an hour of not seeing Lady Gabriela, Tryndamere started to get worried, even though he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Seeing a nearby patrolmen, Tryndamere called him over.) "You there, have you seen Lady Gabriela around?" "No sir, no word of her. Last time anybody has seen her, she was off in the stables." (Tryndamere knew that Ashe liked to go riding in the woods every now and again, but it was starting to get late. A great sense of danger was rising inside of him.) "I do hope she is alright."

(Queen Gabriela was quiet, still and quiet, crouching under a bush. The bow in hand, stalking his prey. A great big deer antlers. The horns will recerdan Tryndamere, which inspires to shoot right between the eyes of the animal.

"a hunt easy"

Stealthy footsteps behind warn of the presence of another hunter. A snap and his horse ran away.

"Well, I'll don't their hunting easy"

(After a few more hours, it had gotten dark. At this point, Tryndamere could not wait any longer.) "Guards! Assemble a search party! Scour the nearby woods for any trace of Lady Ashe!" (He thinks in his head) "Please let me find her before something terrible happens..."

(Galloping on horseback as fast as his trusty steed would take him, Tryndamere rushed through the woods, desperately searching for his beloved. He had been searching for almost an hour, and was starting to lose hope, when he heard a cry far off into the distance. Right after, one of the gaurds appeared from the woods.) "My lord, Lady Ashe has been ambushed by a mysterious cloaked figure! "Which way are they?!" "To the west sire, just a short travel by horseba-" (But before he could finish his sentence, Tryndamere galloped through the woods, trying desperately to get to her in time!)

(When he finally arrived, the scene that he witnessed wasn't pretty. There before him, stood two figures clearly having recently done combat with each other. To the right was a beautiful girl, Ashe, dressed in hunting grab, and wielding her trusty ice bow, the one that was pasted down from generation to generation. She seemed injured. She had cuts and scrapes everywhere on her body. And what appeared to be blotches of purple magic burning away ever so slowly at her skin. He looked to the left of him to see who the perpetrator was. The being certainly wasn't of this world. It was clad in silver armour that glowed with an eerie purple glow about it, the same color as what was burning Ashe. The being wielded a magic blade that came from his wrists that excreted the same purple magic. It looked at Tryndamere with its glowing yellow eyes. It was wearing a silver helmet that covered its face.)

(The being spoke in a deep, raspy tone, but was clear and deadly with his words.) "Ah, another whelp ready to be sent to the void. At least make our dance a little more entertaining then the one that this wench gave me." (Tryndamere drew his blade, ready to protect Ashe at all costs.) "Gaurds, take Ashe and bring her to the castle medic ASAP!" (But the being just snickered at this.) "Oh no, I'm not through with her yet. Though she didn't dance very well, she will still make a nice trophy to add to my collection.)

And before Tryndamere could blink twice, the being disappeared in a purple smoke, and in the far off cries, Tryndamere could hear screams of pain, that of which sounded like they came from his guardsmen. Then moments later, the being returned in the same purple smoke that he left in.) "Now there shall be no interruptions from the common folk. Now, shall we dance?", the being said with the voice that implied that he was smirking underneath that helmet.

(The two charged at each other, blades in hand. His blades must have been light, for he moved relatively quickly. Each cut from his blade only seemed to make the next stronger. But Tryndamere wasn't going down without a fight. As he was readying himself for his next strike,, Tryndamere quickly lunged forward, spinning the blade with all my might. He dashed out of the way, but not before the tip of Tryndamere's blade slashed through the chest piece of his armor.)

"So, you aren't a bad dancer after all. But we haven't even started yet!" (He lifted up his hand and it started to glow a dark purple magic. The magic grew until it was the size of roughly a head. And with a flick of the wrist, he hurtled the magic orb straight for him. It came at me with remarkable speed. Tryndamere couldn't react in time. He couldn't dodge it!)

(Tryndamere closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to set in. But it never did. When he opened his eyes, Tryndamere saw the orb sticking out from a nearby tree, pierced to it by an arrow. An ice arrow.) "Can't let you have all the fun, now can I Tryndamere?", Ashe said with a smile. "Seems as if the wench wants to have a second dance. Fine. Let's just see how well she can keep up if she has a partner such as yourself", the being scoffed.

(And with that, the being shot multiple magic orbs at Ashe. But she was ready for them, and skillfully jumped out of the way before they reached her. But to her surprise, the orbs started coming back for her, all in different directions. She ran and ducked and dipped and dodged for a while, but they were just too fast. She knew she couldn't outrun them forever, but they were too fast to pick them off one by one. She had to take them all down with one shot, but doing that would be impossible while they were all going in different directions. But then, she thought of a plan, and she knew what she was going to do.)

(While all this was going on, Tryndamere and the being were duking it out again with their blades, but this time Tryndamere wasn't doing so good. He didn't have any tricks up his sleeve that would surprise this powerful foe. He knew he was outmatched and his strength was waning. He was more concerned with Ashe, but knew that he had his own problems to deal with. Tryndamere was getting ready for his next swing, but before he could execute it, the being shot a web of purple magic at him, and ensnared him, making him immobile.) "Well, it seems that our dance has reached its conclusion. I must admit, it was a rather pleasant one. Its been a long time since I've had a skilled opponent. But alas, its time for us to part ways."

(Tryndamere tried to escape, but he couldn't move at all. The magic had him bound by an invisible force. He looked up to see the being inch towards him, ever so slowly, wielding the magic purple blades, coming in for the kill. But behind the being, he noticed Ashe, fleeing from the magic orbs. But she had a determined look on her face. A look that told him that she had a plan. Whatever that plan was, it would have to be a good one, for he couldn't see any way of getting out of this one alive. But he couldn't just give up. He wasn't going to let Ashe die!) "For your reward for making this such a pleasant dance, I will make your death quick and painless. However, as for the wench, because she was a rather boring opponent, I'll make sure to kill her nice, and slowly, making sure she suffers." (His armored face was inches away from mine now.) "And there is not a damn thing you can do about it..." (And with that, he sunk his blade into Tryndamere's chest, right where the heart is.)

(Tryndamere's face was filled with agony. Agony not just from the pain, but from the fact that he couldn't save Ashe from this monster's clutches. His head dropped down as the last of his life had slipped away from his body.)

(But when the being went to remove his blade from Tryndamere's body, he couldn't. He tugged and tugged but the blade wouldn't come out. Then he noticed why. A glowing red hand was gripped around the blade, keeping it sunk within Tryndamere's body. The being gasped as he saw the lifeless body in front of him start to glow a vibrant red, almost as if it were on fire. Tryndamere picked up his head, and the being could see flames coming from his eyes.) "I... will not... let Ashe... DIE!" (Tryndamere grabbed hold of the beings body, encasing him in his own magic web, alongside of Tryndamere.) "ASHE! WHATEVER PLAN YOU HAVE IN YOUR HEAD, DO IT NOW!" (With a nod, Ashe ran straight for the ensnared duo, the magic orbs following right behind her. When she reached them, she just stood there, waiting for the orbs to get to her. They were coming from all different directions. Right before they landed on Ashe, she froze herself with an ice arrow in front of Tryndamere, significantly reducing the damage that they both received. However, because the orbs were coming from all directions, they not only hit Ashe and Tryndamere, but they hit the being as well. The being screamed out in pain, having been mortally wounded by his own power.)

(The orbs destroying bot the ice that froze Ashe and the magic webbing that ensnared the being and Tryndamere, all three of them collapsed to the ground, all near-death. Tryndamere, still filled with rage, picked up his sword and dragged it to the collapsed being.) "So, it would seem, that you were a better dancer than I had expected. Better, than even I. Very well, send me back to the void. I know, when I've lost." (Tryndamere raised his blade, and sunk it into the being's chest, the same spot where he had been stabbed by this very creature. And with that, the fiery rage in Tryndamere's body had left him, he collapsed to the ground.)

Ashe, having witnessed the scene, immediately got up with much effort, and stumbled over to Tryndamere's side.) "Tryndamere! Don't you die on me! Don't you dare die on me!", she said . "It'll be ok. I'll get us home. Don't you worry. I'll get us home.", she said. (She knew that she was trying to convince not only Tryndamere, but herself as well. But as she said it, she couldn't help but hear the trembling and worry in her voice. And to top it all off, it had started raining." "HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!", she screamed.

(She tried to pick up Tryndamere, but he was too huge and she was to injured. She fell to her knees, ready to give up hope. Her eyes and limbs started to get heavy as her body was succumbing to exhaustion, when she vaguely saw a light in the far distance.) "PLEASE HELP! THIS MAN IS DIEING HERE!" (At first the light didn't move. She was beginning to think it was just her mind and exhaustion playing tricks on her. But then it started to grow, and grow, and grow. But before she could do anything else, she collapsed to the ground, right next to Tryndamere's body.)

(With her head, lying on the cold, wet ground, she could see what appeared to be armoured boots, several pairs of them at that. She could vaguely make out a voice in the distance, giving orders to the rest of the boots.) "We need to... to the castle... -diately!" (But she blacked out before she could make out the rest of what they were saying, or even who they were.)

(When she awoke, she found herself in a bed inside a room to what looked like could of been the castle infirmary. She looked around to see that she was alone, no other patients sharing the room with her. She examined herself to see that she was bandaged around the arms and legs where she had been initially burned from the being's magic, and pretty bruised up basically everywhere on her body.) She sighed. "Nothing too bad, I guess", she thought in her head. (The nearby door opened and a doctor walked in. As soon as he saw her, a smile went across his face.) "Thank Averosa you're alright, ma'lady! We were beginning to think that you might not wake up." (As she started to recollect her memories of what had happened, she remembered something very important.) "Where's Tryndamere?!", she said with perhaps too much enthusiasm. (At this, the doctor frowned.) "I'm afraid he isn't as lucky as you have been. He's not dead, but he's not doing well either. His heart has been damaged beyond repair. We're barely keeping him alive with a combination of our best healers and a constant circulation of donated blood. We've tried everything that we can think of. We don't know what else to do. I'm sorry."

(Ashe was in complete shock. How could this have happened. Tryndamere was the strongest person she knew. But not only that, he was the kindest. How could somebody like him die? "Can... can I see him?" (The doctor shook his head and sighed) "I'm sorry, ma'day, but I'm afraid he is in critical condition. Him seeing you would only put him at risk of more problems." (This only infuriated Ashe.) "Let me see Tryndamere now! That is an order!" (Knowing that she wasn't going to budge, the doctor on submitted.) "As you wish, my queen."

(Getting up out of bed was not the easiest task, but she was quickly regaining her strength. She followed the doctor outside the room and down a long hallway. When they had reached the doors to Tryndamere's room, the doctor warned her not to do anything that will get Tryndamere excited or upset. She agreed and walked in the room. What she saw was one of the saddest sights she had ever seen.)

(There, lying in a hospital bed, was Tryndamere, heavily bandaged, almost to the point of non-recognizbility. He had a big machine strapped around his chest that was feeding him blood into his veins. He also had multiple medics surrounding his bed, using the best healing magic possible. Ashe walked up to the end of the bed, the only vacant spot available for her to see him. Tryndamere lay there, sleeping away, almost peacefully. Ashe walked over to the side of the bed and asked one of the medics if she could talk with Tryndamere. The medic was hesitant at first, but knowing full well that this was the queen that she was talking to, he didn't refuse. So he stepped aside and Ashe stepped in the spot that he was in. Gently stroking Tryndamere's hair, he slowly had awoken from his slumber.) "H-hey there Ashe. It's good to see you up and moving." His voice was rasp and weak, but still audible. " Hey there big guy. How you feeling?" "Not so well. Doctors say that it's not looking too good for me. They don't know what to do." His face was filled with worry, for he knew that he didn't have very long. "Hey now, it's going to be alright. We got the best of everything here to make sure that you get better. And don't worry, now that I'm up, I won't be leaving your side anytime soon." She tried to make him feel better, but she was just as worried as he was. She just hoped that it wasn't showing on her face. "That's good. I'm glad to hear it." He paused for a moment. "I hope... I hope I didn't make you worry too much. I know I tend to do that a lot." (Ashe started tearing up. Even on his death-bed, Tryndamere was still trying to make her feel better.) "You always make me worry, but I only worry because I care for you so much. Now promise me that you won't die. Not now. Please Tryndamere, promise me that." "I promise. And in return, can you promise me something? "Of course, anything!" "Promise me you won't get upset when I break that promise. Promise me that you will not let my death ruin your life. Promise me that you won't stop being the happy-go-lucky person that I know you are." His was fading to a whisper now. (At this, Ashe just started hysterically crying.) "Don't say that Tryndamere! You'll get better! I know you will!" "Please Ashe. Promise me." "I-I promise, Tryndamere." (Tryndamere smiled a weak smile.) "Thank you...Ashe. Now... its time... for me... to go..." He closed his eyes. "No Tryndamere! Please don't go yet! Stay here with me!" "Good...bye... Ashe..." (Tryndamere had stopped moving. He died.) "TRYNDAMERE!"

As Ashe kneeled there, crying over Tryndamere's bed, the medics left her be, knowing that she needed time to grieve over the loss of her king. Hours had gone by as she morned, when finally one of the doctors came in to get her.) "Queen Ashe, I think its best that you went to bed now. Its late." "Yes. Yes, I suppose you're right", she said in a saddened tone. (Just as she was heading for the door, she noticed a light emanating from Tryndamere's body. It was faint, but it was there. A green, glowing wisp came out of Tryndamere's chest and out through the machine. It hovered above Tryndamere's body for a few seconds before quickly dashing off through the wall and out of the castle.) "Dear Averosa! What was that, ma'lady?!" (But Ashe was too shocked to respond. How could she have been so stupid as to forget that?! She knew now exactly what she had to do. She knew now how to get Tryndamere back!)

(As she prepared for her trip, she went over the plan again in her head for the fifth time in a row. She was not about to screw this up, not when she knew what to do. She grabbed her bow and arrows and saddled up on her horse.) "Ma'lady, where are you going", one of the guards had asked. She paused for a moment. "To get my king back." (And with that, she was off. As she rode through the forest, she went over the stories and rumors she had heard of throughout her years. Tales of a monster who collects the souls of the living and brings them back to the infamous Shadow Isles, the land of the undead. There wasn't much known about him, only that after he has collected a soul, he goes back to the islands to do unimaginable things to it. Few even knew where the Shadow Isles even were, but through intense questioning of many adventurers, Ashe knew how to get there.)

Having arrived at the Northwest Averosan docks, she meet up with what appeared to be a man, but could have been fooled as a monster, named Yorick. He said that he did know how to get to the isles, but its not a place for the living. Only the dead go there. But after many barters and threats, she finally convinced him to bring her there. The boat ride up was surprisingly smooth, almost eerie. When they got there, Ashe could feel death all around her. Yorick was right, this was no place for the living. But she pressed onward, determined to get her king back. The isles were littered with tall, dead trees that seemed like they might snatch her with one quick swoop of their long, wooden branches. There were many times that she felt that she could have gotten lost in these woods, but she managed to find her destination with ease, almost as if something was guiding her. Her "destination" was large cave in the base of a mountain. Entering inside of it, she found many things that would scare most anybody away from there immediately; corpses hanging from chains from the ceiling, torture devices scattered about aimlessly, tombs lined up across the walls, etc. It was only till she found herself deep into the cave that she found what she was looking for. There, on a small pedestal, was a glowing green lantern. And inside that lantern, Ashe could see souls. Countless souls being tortured in numerous ways all at once. But there was soul in particular that caught Ashe's eyes. One soul, floating amongst the rest, belonged to the king of Frejlord, Tryndamere.)

"Don't worry Tryndamere, I will get you out of there", she said with a whisper. She was hoping that she could get him, and get out without any confrontations. (As she reached for the lantern, it quickly wished away into the darkness of the corner. The corner then started to glow an eerie green colour as a figure approached her. The sound of chains rattling accompanied the beings every footstep.) "Hello there, Ashe, queen of the Frejlord. I've been expecting you." (It was none other than Thresh, the chain warden.)

Thresh, return Tryndamere's soul immediately!" "I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear. For you see, his soul is mine now. And I plan on keeping it to see just how long his, so called, "Undying Rage", will last after I'm done playing with him." "If you won't release him, I will have no choice but to take him away from you." (He just chuckled at this, which only Ashe angrier.) "By all means, try", he said with a smirk.

She gritted her teeth angrily. He took the bow and pointed to Tresh.  
"We've known some time ago, but have fought side by side in many battles, so you know I do not give you up," frowns "give me the lantern"  
"Come and get it" paints a smile on the face macabre Tresh.

The first burst of arrows came with a near blast of winter wind emerged from Ashe's bow. They slammed into the monster's chest, who smiled again, with his scythe in hand. Threw the weapon against the goalkeeper. Ashe threw aside to avoid deadly weapon and continued shooting. The resh's shield protected him from the cold arrows, as frozen as the death that I carry in his lantern.

Anger and anger was kindled in her breast. Despair and helplessness. Tying the lamp behind her she undertook the task of climbing on the slippery and dangerous wall surface. "Majesty, what are you doing? Gets hurt" cry Fizz.

With stealth she had learned hunting in the forests, Ashe slid into the wall and approached the edge. To her surprise surprise the streets of the great city of Rakelstake kept the snow reflection intact, no drop of blood spilled. Although some clouds of smoke poured from a couple of places, the rest of the place maintained an outward calm. Sharpening eyes, Ashe discovered among some groups patrolling streets, these groups carried the banner of Diego.

"I must investigate what they have done with the body of Tryndamere, and once he comes back to life we'll reconquer our kingdom" had faith that the barbarians once saw his king back alive would join them for overthrow Diego. We also needed to know that he had been the Freljordianos and they had done with the council and military leaders, with the nobles and farmers. A piece of stone broke through his fingers squeezing hard rock in front of it.

"Ashe, we gotta go, being here in these eeeeeeer dange."  
"Aaaaah"

Both of them Were taken icy claws of a legendary ice eagle feathers

"That cannot be ... it was they who usurped the throne of Freljord ! " bitterness in his voice was the only thing he perceived Anivia .

"Were those barbarians who made the save thy people and Tryndamere. Such" barbarians", you should remember that you are also children of Freljord , like me, like you and even Tryndamere"

Gabriela stopped , annoyed by his own words . Silence accompanied them in their flight, and Ashe 's eyes marveled at the landscapes of his beloved Freljord . The sacred land of the north, where his people live free and the air is pure. The land where blood has watered snow for centuries. Ashe saw white meadows, enchanted forests and the icy peaks. Blue ice by freezing vast lakes. Gabriela found on the winds of the earth, a female voice, drunk with melancholy and longing. On his chest a little spark of hope was born.

" Avarosa "

His fingers had frozen around the chain of bones that clung tightly . Small crystals and throwing Anivia with every beat of their wings , began to pierce his skin, but she did not let go , even when the first drop of blood drained from his fingers . Ashe does not know if it was his imagination or something real, but I thought I heard a wail of souls when the drop of blood to get them.

The icy peaks were being made each time bigger and suddenly hit the freezing cold. No need to ask where they were being taken.

The sun, barely capable of to cross the thick clouds , let see Gabriela 's tired eyes , the impressive structure was drawn in front of it . There, among the large gap separating the snowy peaks, lay the eternal guardian of Freljord . Imposing and erect the giant bridge from the howling abyss. Built from remote ancestors by Freljord times. The stone building was erected as a sane of past battles that had decided the fate not only of the North to the world also. The snow swirled setting the stone statues and countless tents bathed the army of barbarians and freljordians been placed.

The echo of the cries reached his ears as they approached the stone bridge. Fizz moaned, forgetting that this place made him tip the scales. And Ashe, she, for some strange reason, felt that the Freljord accepted with open arms within their lands. She could see the banner with Avarosa Rune Shop and waving spears. He saw men and women archers, warriors and civilians who were running her soon meet with a smile. So... that did not quite feel right?

Anivia landed on the edge of the bridge, leaving its passengers fall softly on stone slabs. Gabriela had not caught her breath when she was surrounded by people.

"Your Majesty ..." "...majesty ... "

She saw the trace of fear in the eyes of his people, who had left that mark when he decided to betray barbarian and conquer the throne. He saw hunger and despair, and for a moment reminded that dark time of his life when, at the age of 15 was forced to guide herself an entire tribe. But smiled and reminded her that no matter, no matter if she broke into a thousand pieces and bitterness clouded her lonely nights, all that mattered was they, her people...

"Majesty" recognized that voice as Nunu. The came running to meet him, breaking through between yetis and humans. Gabriela Avarosa thanked the appearance of the child. The yeti came before her "the take you where you want to go."

Ashe nodded, did not need words to understand what was happening. And even that Gabriela was dying to wear the damn lamp to Tryndamere to restore his soul and then beat him to death by himself to die, she stills had something to do there, with her people.

She tightened her grip on the chain of bones and how high was straightened, (which is not much really). "People Freljord" for the first time realized that his lips were dry and cracked throat. I glancing at his people, saw faces, innocent and friendly faces, pursed as Tryndamere used to carry all day. "I'll bring you back to your king," that could not be sure, repented of his words left his lips as. Why he had gone to look for?, Why not just let it go?, Why his people needed him? or was that ... Maybe she needed him? Why? "Regroup and once our troops" Because she needed him? I was being selfish and wise. She did not want to rule the kingdom alone, would not be alone again. "Rakelstake march on and take back what rightfully belongs to us!"

People applauded and cheered so that her confidence returned. He turned and continued to Nunu, breaking through between civilians and soldiers, up to the largest tent camp. Ashe stood in the doorway, holding his breath. Gaze fell on the shield embroidered fabric input, shield your ancestor was reflected daylight cloudy with silver threads .

His brow furrowed. Lamp squeezed the bones in her hands and without looking back is inside the tent.

The warm atmosphere usually hit his frozen body. The room. Warmed by a small fire, just lit up the dark room. And in the center, in front of her, lay the lifeless body of her good friend. He lifted the heavy lamp in his arms and walked to Tryndamere.

He did not like what he saw. The broken and motionless to be a strong and powerful body. She extended a hand to caress the pale forehead, was surprised to note that his skin was almost as cold as hers. He remembered the time he had touched her bare arm and launched an exclamation of surprise at the skin so cold that possessed

"Idiot "

He raised his lantern and began the ritual that had learned a couple of weeks ago own hands Tresh .

"Well, since you rested enough, now get up , barbaric idiot ! "

Had opened the lamp and delivered on behalf of the soul shows, the had held in his hands and placed it gently on the man's chest, there where there was a fresh scar . But not yet awakened

"Come on Tryndamere, open your eyes" nothing "OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES"

Holding her breath she leaned on the cold chest, trying to hear the heartbeat minuscule.

It had been all for nothing. With deception realized the harsh reality.  
"I'm alone and…single ... again"

At that moment, a powerful chest gushed beat Tryndamere.

(Tryndamere's eyes slowly fluttered open, as if he had just woken from a deep sleep. How long had he been out? It must have been a while since he didn't really remember anything from the past couple of days. The last thing that he remembered was him fighting the mysterious being in the woods with Ashe. He looked around the room that he was in and the first thing he noticed was Ashe standing next to him with a really saddened look on her face. But as soon as she saw me lift up my head, her face lit up and she was filled with an overflow of happiness. She ran towards me and embraced me, tears flowing down her face.) "You stupid, idiot! Don't you dare get me so worried ever again!"

"Whoa there! I'm happy to see you too! So how long have I been out? And what did I miss?" "Y-You've been dead for over a week! I had to go and get your soul back from Thresh all the way on Shadow Isles! And then let me tell you that was..." "Hold on there Gabs, just slow down. Explain to me exactly what happened after I died." (So Ashe told Tryndamere the entire story: How she dragged his body back to the castle after the fight with the mysterious being, how she went after Thresh on the Shadow Isles to get his soul back, and how she came back to find that the kingdom was under control by a new ruler)

"Wow, that's outrageous. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. But its all over now. Lets go back to our kingdom. We will finally be together again", he said with a smile. (She smiled back, and they exited the room with high hopes for the future, and happily knowing that she had her dear Tryndamere back.)

.


End file.
